


Just For Tonight

by Wiitennis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, I love tonks but she is not in this one mb, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person Omniscient, Parent-Child Relationship, Remus Lupin as a dad, single parent, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiitennis/pseuds/Wiitennis
Summary: Sirius Black gets acquainted with Remus Lupin's daughter (which he has only recently learned existed) and finds a lot has changed since he was sent to Azkaban, but a lot has stayed the same too.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Just For Tonight

It was nearly pitch black in number 12 Grimmauld place. There was no light to seep through the drawn curtains. Her bare feet lightly trod down the steps, she could barely see where the next stair even started. Her wand abandoned in her temporary bedroom upstairs, leaving her unable to cast an illuminating spell; the only source of light was the lantern burning several feet away in the living room. The railing of the stairs was coated in dust, just as everything else in the home. She could hardly say she was fond of the place; it was only her first night staying here, after all.  
After successfully descending the full flight of stairs completely silently, and having her destination in sight, she let out a relieved sigh. The whispers of the two men sitting on the floral patterned couch easily carried to her ears, given how quiet the house is at this time of night. She couldn’t quite make out what exactly they were talking about, not that she really wanted to anyway. She had long accepted that she would not be getting any information about the order meeting from her father, or anyone else in the house for that matter. The number of times she had been told “You’re too young to know!” was beginning to get ridiculous. The Weasley twins would probably help her out once they got here next week, but until then she had been left clueless as to what happens behind the locked dining room doors. She walked behind the couch the two met were sat upon and laid her hand atop of the closets one’s shoulder. He jumped just a little at the contact, but relaxed when he turned to see who had alerted him. 

“Hey,” He started softly “You startled me, love. What are you doing up, Addy?” His voice was gentle as always. She removed her hand and instead leaned down and rested her head against his shoulder. The comfort was immediate, the warmth he gave off paired with the concern in his voice soothed any anxiety he had in her chest before coming down here. His hand automatically went to her hair. She shrugged, avoiding answering the question. “You couldn’t sleep?” He asked. Again, without speaking she just nodded. He turned to the man on his left and gave him an apologetic look, and received a smile in return as to say not to worry about it. She lifted her head from the crook of her father’s neck and turned to the other occupant of the couch. “M’ sorry I interrupted you, Mr. Black.” She said with her voice full of sleep. 

“Mr. Black?” He chuckled. “I should’ve expected Remus’s kid to be so polite. No need for that ‘Mr. Black’ nonsense, call me Sirius.” His smile was warm and as friendly as ever. There had been no time for the girl to really have much interaction with her father’s childhood friend. The constant bustle of setting up order meetings, and getting moved into Grimmauld place left little time for socializing. Still, she felt no unease or awkwardness around him, he brought with him a sense of familiarity. Sirius moved closer to the edge of the couch and patted the space between them that he had made. She took the invitation and made her way around the couch, falling easily beside the two men. Remus’s arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulders, and she leaned back into his embrace. “So, Addy, what brings you down here at-” Sirius looked over to the grandfather clock against the wall. “Half-past midnight?” he completed. She yawned and gave a half-hearted shrug. 

“I just couldn’t really sleep, not used to the new house I guess and I figured dad would be up.” She answered him. “Well, you could hang out down here with us until you get tired, right Moony?” He said, looking over her head at the man she was cuddled up against. Remus sighed. “No later than one o’clock,” He said. She smiled and laughed quietly. “Moony?” she questioned. Sirius tilted his head and stared at her for a moment. He had the look on his face like he was trying to figure out a difficult math problem. He then snapped his gaze to Remus accusingly. “You didn’t tell her about your nickname? All of our nicknames?” his tone was offended. Remus smiled sheepishly. “Surely I mentioned it once or twice, right?” He asked his daughter, though he knew the answer was almost definitely a negative. She pondered for a moment before answering. 

“I mean, I think you have? I remember you telling me about your friends all having codenames and such. Not sure if you ever told me what they were though.” She turned to Sirius. “He really doesn’t talk much about his Hogwarts days and hates it when I pry.” She frowned. “Well, that’s just not right! We had some legendary times back in those days, it’d be a true tragedy if you never heard them.” She sat up, infinitely more awake and excited now. “Would you tell me some of it? Please?” She asked excitedly.  
Remus interrupted her, “Well I don’t know if its the time for that right now,” He started, earning a loud huff and a pout from the girl beside him. “But dad,” She whined. “I never get to hear this stuff! And Sirius wants to talk about it! I can’t sleep anyways, couldn’t you just tell me one or two stories?” It was extremely difficult for Remus to deny his daughter anything, especially when she looked at him with her eyes wide and full of hope. 

“Lighten up, Moony! Who cares if she stays up a little late, we don’t have much to do tomorrow anyway.” Remus knew when he had been defeated. He gave a wave of his hand to single Sirius to go on and mumbled a quiet, “Oh, alright.” She perked up instantly, and Sirius reciprocated before asking, “what would you like know first, little one?”  
“I’ve been dying to know about the map! Where did you come up with the idea to make it? How did you do it? What did you use it for?” The words tumbled out of her mouth as if she had been holding them in all night. Sirius smiled brightly at her, the brightest she had seen him smile since she had met him. “Ah, the map,” he began and leaned back into the couch. “Probably the best thing to ever come out of our group, that map. It was James’s idea first, but he hadn’t the slightest how to make it happen. All the smart stuff that went into it was your dad,” He looked to Remus, with affection in his eyes. “Brilliant, it was. Mind you, it took quite a while to get it to work, but when it did? Blimey, I’d never felt that excited in my life.” She turned to her father as if to confirm that the achievement had really been that amazing. 

“Thank merlin no one walked into our dormitory at that moment, they would’ve seen four teenage boys hugging and jumping up and down like they’d just won a million galleons,” Remus said lightheartedly.  
Beside her, Sirius chuckled, and she could help but laugh as well. It was difficult to imagine the two of them carefree and celebrating something like that. Her father’s face bore the marks of war, and there was always some hint of sadness in his eyes, even when he was his happiest. Sirius was far worse. His eyes held the grief of someone much older than him. She knew Azkaban did this to him; nothing else could inflict such lasting wounds on a man like him. Still, the thought of it made her happy, and she found herself laughing along with them quietly.  
“We’d do the dumbest things with that map,” Remus continued, shaking his head fondly. “Really? Like what?” Her eyes shone with anticipation.  
“When we weren’t using it to sneak out of the castle, we’d mostly bother each other,” Sirius said with a laugh. “Playing hide and seek, like children-” Remus began with a tone that almost sounded disapproving, but failed miserably.

“The number of times we caught Moony snogging your mother in empty corridors, blimey.” Remus threw his head back with an agitated groan, as he relived the horribly embarrassing moments from his youth. This only caused Sirius to laugh louder.  
“Godric, you lot were annoying-” As quickly as he started, he was interrupted. “Every time we saw the two alone together, Me N’ Prongs would come running with dungbombs, the look on their faces was priceless,” He managed to get out through his laughter. The girl laughed with him, imagining the antics they got up to.  
“Really, I don’t know why Deliliah put up with us,” Sirius said fondly, his snickering calming down. A few beats of silence passed.

“Because she was kind, far kinder than any of us deserved,” Remus said softly after a moment. He didn’t talk about his late wife much, as she had passed away only a few short years after giving birth. Sirius nodded, “She was a Hufflepuff, through and through.” He said. He then turned his eyes to her again. “I don’t believe I asked, What house are you, love?”  
She grinned at him “I’m a puff, just like my mom,” she said proudly. Remus looked at his daughter affectionately. Sirius threw his arm around the back of the couch, and the girl unconsciously moved closer to him. “Well, you look just like her,” He told her. She paused briefly to yawn, stretching herself further across the couch. “Dad tells me that all the time that we’re just alike,” she replied with a tired smile. Seeing how quickly she was growing sleepy, Sirius grasped her shoulder and pulled her to lead against him. She moved over with no hesitation, laying her head on his shoulder. Despite this being their first real conversation, she felt completely comfortable with him, almost like they had known each other for years.

“I didn’t really know her, I was young when she passed.” She said casually. “I still miss her though, even if I didn’t know her,” She punctuated the sentence with another yawn. Sirius rubbed her arm comfortingly in response. At that moment, he felt like he was in a dream. It was hard for him to wrap his head around the fact that he was back in his childhood home, comforting Remus’s daughter. He always sort of figured that Remus and Delilah would end up together (even if it did sting a bit.) Still, he had thought he would be around to see it, see the child grow up, and be able to be the ‘fun uncle’. This felt like he had been thrown into the middle of a reality that wasn’t his to have. 

“She was amazing, your mum. Kept all of us in line. She was the glue, y’ know? Brought us all together when we were being prats.” Sirius told her. When he received no response he looked down at the girl to find that she was fast asleep. Her mouth was opened slightly, and her body completely lax against Sirius. He brought his gaze back up to Remus.  
Remus chuckled, albeit nervously. “She, ha, she tends to do that, get tired quickly.” Sirius waved him off, “Don't worry about it, Moony,” he said, smiling down at the girl. “She’s...She’s great,” He paused for a moment. “Merlin, I still can’t believe you have a kid,” He sighed. 

Remus gave him a longing look, as he tried to sort through his thoughts and figure out what the hell he wanted to say. There was a lot he could say, everything he had been bottling up until this point. Yet, for some reason, it didn’t feel like the night to unpack all that. He had no desire to make the atmosphere any heavier, not when he was staring at his bestfriend holding his daughter as she slept. A sight he never thought he would get the privilege to see. A few seconds felt like forever as they stared at each other.  
“I wish you were there, Pads,” He croaked, his voice full of emotion. “I always imagined, i-if I was ever to have children that you would be there for them,” His voice was strained. He was trying so hard to keep his voice from breaking, to keep the waterworks from starting. The pain he felt from all those years he lost with Sirius felt unbearable now. Remus opened his mouth to try and speak again. Before he could choke out a single syllable, Sirius gently placed his hand on top of the werewolf’s own. 

“It’s okay, Rem. I know.” Sirius let his gaze drift away from the man’s face, and towards their hands. “We can’t change the past, we can only make the best of what we have.”  
He took a deep breath to compose himself and nodded. Reluctantly, he removed his hand from under Sirius’s and instead moved it to stroke his daughter’s hair. “I should take her to bed,” He told him. 

“Can I take her? If that’s alright?” Sirius asked, his words sounding unsure. He didn’t quite understand why he so desperately wanted the domestic experience of putting a young child to bed and tucking them in, but the idea of it made his heart ache with want. Perhaps it was just because it’s his kid.

“I- yeah, of course, you can.” Sirius nodded gratefully. Ignoring the way his heart was hammering, and his hands mildly shaking, he hooked his arms under the girl’s knees. She was lighter than he expected. He was glad, if she had weighed much more his thin frame likely would not have been able to carry her up the stairs.  
As he brought her to the spare bedroom that she had taken residence in, he could almost imagine that this had always been his life. That he got to raise a child with the person that meant most to him in the world. That he got to feel like a parent. He let himself fantasize, just this once. Just for tonight.  
He layed her down, pulling the blankets to rest over her. He left the girl with a lingering kiss on the forehead. He soaked up the moment for as long as he could before turning away and walking out of the door.

Coming back into the hallway, he faced Remus. Their eyes met, both of them swimming with emotion, and words left unsaid.  
“Remus?” 

“Yeah, Pads?” 

“How come you didn’t name her after her mother?” 

There were hundreds of questions Sirius could have asked instead, maybe more pressing ones, more important things that had to be spoken. The fact had been bothering since he learned of the girl, though. “Why Addy?” He replayed.

Remus looked down in an uncharacteristically shy way. “Her middle name is after her mother. Addy is short for Adhara. Its-well its-” He was grateful that Sirius cut him off, not sure if he would have been able to finish the sentence.

“The brightest star after Sirius.” He completed for him.  
“And the closest,” Remus added.  
There were no more words exchanged that night, as both men returned to their respected bedrooms, with much on their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for wolfstar!!!! i hope its alright, please let me know what you think and if I should do more like this in the future, thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
